


Short SPN Fic #15

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Who else would it be?
Kudos: 2





	Short SPN Fic #15

"Look, you had Sully. All I'm saying is that I had an imaginary friend, too. He helped me through a lot of uh. . . trying times. " 

"Dean, you didn't have an imaginary friend. You've slept with a knife under your pillow and a gun beside your bed since you were six years old. Sully, Sparkles, even Weebs. . . they help kids who need it. You didn't need them. " 

"Sure I did! I had a lot of uh, issues, that I needed to work out. Fears and like, problems. Mental stuff. " 

"Dean, are you really 28 years old and jealous that I had an imaginary friend and you didn't?" 

"No! I'm not jealous at all!" 

"Then why are we still talking about this?" 

"Look, I'm just asking a favor is all. Let's get back in touch with Sully, have him hoodoo us so we can see imaginary friends again, and then let's go find my Falcor. " 

"Dean, I'm not asking Sully to-wait, what? Falcor???" 

"Yeah! He was my flying dog! We went everywhere together. It was great. " 

"Dean that's. . . that's from a movie. Neverending Story? The one with the song?" Sam hummed it a bit, and Dean jumped in for the chorus.

"Yeah! That's my dog! Falcor!" 

"Falcor was a luck dragon, Dean! Not a damn dog!" 

"Whatever, he was still mine. Call Sully already. "


End file.
